Saving It for Later
by Bryan Greenberg
Summary: Rory and Logan celebrate their two year anniversary on a budget. Sophie oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls.

**Author's Note:** Thanks to **Laura **for betaing and **Beth **for helping me come up with a theme. Written for the '200' challenge at WITS and Illusive for Fan Forum's 200th Sophie Thread.

**Saving it for Later **

Logan walked to Rory's room from the bathroom where he'd been brushing his teeth, studiously avoiding looking at Doyle's bare chest. 

"Ok, seriously," he said, entering the room and climbing into bed. "This place is perilous. Having to share a bathroom with Doyle and Paris is not good for my health."

She sighed. "You let a boy stay with you when he has nowhere to go, and all he does is complain," she teased with a shake of her head. "First it's the location and now Doyle."

"I'm afraid for my life," he insisted, wrapping his arms tightly around her. "That is not a doo-wop group, and, with the way they were eyeing me as I walked up here, I don't think my fear is unjustified."

Rory rolled her eyes. They'd been having this conversation since he moved in after quitting Huntzberger Publishing Group. "If you didn't dress like such a rich boy, maybe they wouldn't eye you like that," she teased, tugging playfully at the waist of his designer boxer-briefs. "They could get some good money selling that leather jacket once they off-ed you."

He pulled slightly away and eyed her. "You sound a little too gleeful at the prospect of my impending off-ing," he complained.

She maneuvered herself so she lay on his chest. "I just don't know what you expect me to do about it," she said, "This is where I live. You wanted to live with me while you figured out what you're doing with your life."

"I know I did. I do," he insisted, "I just don't know why you won't let me rent us something until you're done with school. Or we could stay in a hotel." He brushed his fingers up and down Rory's arm as he spoke, not wanting this to turn into an actual fight. He knew his arguments would be futile.

"Don't be stupid, Logan," she dismissed, giving him a playful glare.

He laughed and kissed her temple. "New subject. This is going no where," he said, "Our anniversary is coming up. Two years. Who'd have thought I could be a boyfriend for this long? More importantly, who would have thought I'd like it?"

She looked up at him and gave him a soft smile before her face turned serious, and she sat up so she was facing him. "Yes," she said, "I've been meaning to talk to you about that."

"What?" he asked, narrowing his eyes warily as he sat up too. He wasn't quite sure where this was going to go.

"It's nothing bad," she assured him, "I just think we should set a spending limit on this anniversary."

His eyes widened. "Why would we do that?" he asked.

"You don't have a job right now," she explained, "I don't want you buying some extravagant gift for me when you know I don't need it. I just want to spend time with you. You don't need to shower me in diamonds."

"Rory," he began, "I may be unemployed at the moment…"

"And cut off from your father," she interrupted.

He rolled his eyes. "And cut off from my father," he continued, "But I'm far from broke. I have my trust fund, and that three million I lost barely made a dent. Trust me. I can afford to shower you with a few diamonds."

"No," she said stubbornly, "You don't have a job right now, and you should spend that money prudently until you figure out what you're doing. You never know what could happen. I'm setting the limit at fifty dollars."

He opened his mouth to protest but was silenced by her glare.

"And that includes dinner," She stated, "So don't go trying to weasel out of this by taking me to some fancy schmancy restaurant."

"Fine," Logan said shortly, glaring slightly before reaching over to turn off the light. He lay down to go to sleep with his back to her.

She grinned. "Good," she said, "Goodnight, Logan. I love you." He grunted in reply, and she scooted closer to him, wrapping her arms around him from behind.

* * *

Rory hummed to herself, fluffing the tissue paper in the bag containing the Snow Patrol tickets she's bought Logan for their anniversary. Her overly-organized personality had really paid off this time, and she'd been able to get the tickets for pretty cheap in an early sale, making the total cost just under the fifty dollar limit. With one final fluff, she stepped back from her wrapping masterpiece and gave it a nod of approval. Now all she had to do was buy a card.

She paused. She had been so proud of herself for utilizing her mother's inner pack rat for the bag and tissue used to wrap the gift, but she had completely forgotten about the card. The tickets had cost her $49.50, and there was no way she would find a card for fifty cents. She certainly wasn't going to be the one to break the limit. She would just have to make one.

She sighed. She didn't really have time for this. It had to be done before he got back, but she had all of her time from now until his return planned out. Finals and the end of her college career were quickly approaching, and she had a million things to do. She needed to get enough done now so she could focus completely on Logan and their anniversary this weekend. She'd just have to do a few things at once.

With her Economics book propped in front of her, she pulled open the greeting card program that came already installed on her laptop. She skimmed through the choices of pre-made cards while keeping one eye on the pros and cons of a free market. She gave a small chuckle when her eyes landed on a card she liked, and she chose it, filling in the appropriate blanks with the correct information before clicking print and focusing her full attention on her work.

* * *

Rory was putting the finishing touches on her makeup and hair when Logan knocked on the door to the apartment. She smiled slightly as she went and opened the door. She'd told him he was silly when he insisted this be a proper date where he came to the door to pick her up, but she couldn't help but swoon a little at his romantic side.

"Hey," she said, giving him a small peck on the lips before taking the single flower in his hand, which was clearly picked from someone's garden.

"Happy anniversary," he replied, pulling her to him for a deeper kiss. When he pulled away, he offered her his elbow. "My lady," he said, winking at her.

She grinned and took his arm, grabbing her gift for him as they exited the apartment and made sure all four locks were secure. Logan placed his hand on the small of her back, guiding her to his car. They walked a little faster past the "doo-wop" group. They were eyeing Rory in her slightly revealing dress, clearly not making plans to "off" her.

She settled into the front seat of Logan's Porsche and buckled in. She'd learned that there were times that Logan wasn't going to tell her where they were going so she refrained from questioning him. They chatted idly about both of their job hunts and what they had done that day as he drove, but as they continued on a path which was very familiar to Rory, she began to get confused. She managed to restrain herself from asking until they began pulling up the drive of the Dragonfly.

"Ok," she said, finally, "Why are we at the inn?"

"I just thought you would appreciate celebrating without Paris and Doyle screaming about the three minute warning and trying to out-sex us. Our sex lives are already more of a competition than I'm completely comfortable with."

She smiled. "That's a great idea, Logan," she began, "But we can barely eat here for fifty dollars let alone stay the night."

He laughed. "I guess it's good that your mom owns the place and is so generous. As for the food, I didn't even get the word anniversary out before Sookie began planning the menu. Now, come on."

He took her hand as they exited the car, and they headed into the inn. He led her straight past Michel at the desk, saying he'd already gotten the key from Lorelai. When they got into the room it was clear to her that this had been planned to the moment. The food was waiting for them, sitting on a table in the middle of the room still steaming. The table was simply, but elegantly set, and there was a bottle of champagne chilling, waiting to be opened.

"This is perfect, Logan," she said, in awe. "Am I to understand that not only did you not break the limit, but you didn't spend any money at all?"

He snorted. "You think your mother's silence is cheap?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Rory laughed. "It can be," she replied, "She just knows who she's dealing with and what she can get out of them."

Logan just shook his head. "Figures." He pulled out her chair and they sat down to eat.

* * *

An hour later, the table was clear of food, and Rory and Logan had moved so they were sitting, entwined with each other, on the bed. She was feeling giddy from both the champagne and her happiness of being here with him after everything they'd endured.

"Present time," she stated, pulling away from him to grab the gift bag. "Open," she ordered.

He laughed at her excitement. Teasing her, he slowly stuck his hand into the bag, taking his time. He pulled out the card first, intending to torture her for as long as he could. His mouth turned up slightly at the picture of the kitten gracing the front of the card, a laugh burst from his mouth at the words written inside.

Rory looked at him confused. She'd been amused by the silly pun, but it really wasn't that funny.

"It must be true that time flies when you're having fun," he began, "Because, while I agree that our time together has been purrrr-fect, I had no idea that it had been 200 years."

"What?" she asked, "Let me see."

He turned the card to show her, pointing out the two zeros directly following the two. She blinked. "How did that happen?"

"The greeting card fairy?" he suggested.

She glared at him. "Maybe Mom got a hold of it somehow."

He grinned. "I think it's more likely that Lorelai Leigh got a hold of it while she was trying to get a hold of a few other things."

"Give it here," she insisted, "I'll make you a new one."

"No," he replied, holding it out of her reach. "I like this one. A new one won't be so purrrr-fect."

"Logan," she warned, "Give it." She stood up on the bed and grabbed it out of his hand before falling back down. "Ha!" she exclaimed, getting off the bed to do a gloaty dance.

"Please, Rory. I want that one. I'll save it for our 200th anniversary." There was a hint of a question in his voice, which caused her to stop dancing and look at him.

She gasped. He had a small velvet box resting on the top of his open-faced palm. "Logan," she breathed, reaching for the box. "I can't imagine that this was less than…" her voice trailed off in confusion as she opened the box. Resting in it was gold colored plastic ring with a large pink heart jewel glued to it.

"Is this a joke proposal?" she questioned, her voice strained. "Because that's not funny, Logan."

"It's not a joke," he assured her, "I'm asking you to marry me."

"Then…what?..." Her voice trailed off, unsure.

"This is a place-holder ring," he explained.

"Please tell me you're not expecting me to choose my own ring, Logan," she said, "I took great care to follow my grandmother's advice and choose a man with good taste in jewelry."

"Nope," he said, "I bought the ring months ago, but even though I bought I before I quit, I didn't want to take any chances of you refusing because I broke the rules."

She wasn't sure how to feel about this. She was a little annoyed that he'd thought a ring bought for fifty cents from a machine in the super market was suitable for his proposal, but it was actually really sweet of him to keep to the rules so completely. She smiled and looked into his eyes. His nervousness was noticeable beneath the amusement at her perplexity. She took the ring from the box and placed it on her finger. It didn't make it past her second knuckle but she kept it there anyway.

"Is that a yes?" he asked.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hard on the lips. She pulled away and smiled slightly.

"Do you want my place-holder answer?"


End file.
